


Soup to warm my body, you to warm my soul

by gaysandghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Bickering, Chicken Soup, Fluff, M/M, Protective Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Sick Shane Madej, Sickfic, The Watcher shows (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandghouls/pseuds/gaysandghouls
Summary: Shane wakes up feeling sick, so he stays home. Ryan pays him a visit.°~°~°~"You got a fever… and your eyes are red... Shane-" he said with a worried voice "please tell me that you didn't work on the laptop, you're sick! You need to rest, work can wait… Jesus, Shane, have you at least stayed hydrated?"Shane looks down, shrugging "my head hurts but it's okay, I found at least five places for Weird Wonderful, you're gonna love them" he looks up, finding Ryan's face a mix of worry and wanting to laugh, an expression that usually was reserved for when Shane did his bits on 'haunted locations'.(originally onNot_The_Gods_Favorite)
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Soup to warm my body, you to warm my soul

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on  
> [Not_The_Gods_Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite) moved it bc i needede a new acc for this

  
When Shane woke up he knew he wouldn't be able to make it through the day if he got up. His body ached and his head had that dull throb that almost always meant a migraine for him. Just shuffling to get to his phone and turn the alarm off had gotten him dizzy.

He didn't want to deal with all of this at work, he didn't want to risk someone else's health because he thought he could push through the day. So, with that resolve, he reached for his phone one more time and called in sick, promising to do whatever he could from his laptop.

Shane forced himself to sit up and get out of bed, dragging his feet to the bathroom to find some painkillers before he went back to bed, dreading having to wake up with an even bigger headache because he didn't take some medicine. He got back into bed rather awkwardly, taking some time to get comfortable under the covers before he finally settled, closing his eyes and letting the tiredness pull him into sleep.

He's not sure for how long he actually slept and how long he just lied on his side and kept his eyes closed willing away the pain. It was past noon when he forced himself out of bed again, going to the kitchen to make something easy, it wasn't fun to have meds on an empty stomach, and the last thing he needed was to make a hole in his stomach because he refused to eat.

One pb&j later he was taking his second painkiller as his head was still pounding and his muscles still protested while he stood in his kitchen. He had a little bit of fever, but hopefully he would feel better in the morning. When he finished his sandwich he moved to his desk, hoping that he could get some work done... maybe not on his laptop, that would only aggravate his migraine.

He picks up his glasses from his night table and tries to remember what he was working on as he reaches for a notepad. Shane groans when he remembers a half finished script for a Puppet History episode and he needed his laptop for that. Maybe he could think of more locations for Weird Wonderful... then he could just use his memory, or think of a type of place and then future Shane could worry about finding the actual place if it existed.

That sounded like a better plan and he could keep his eyes away from screens for a while. With that in mind he wrote down some places that could interest Ryan; some sports, some food and a bit of funny places. Along with the possible locations he added a suggestion of when to record it. An open area would need some good weather, so they could use a cloudy day to record in a closed space.

When he had at least 5 possible locations he put his notebook aside and booted up his laptop to look for some place that resembled his ideas and that wasn't similar to something they had done before. He knew that it was pushing it a little when his head hurt a little more, but he would never get anything done if he didn't use his laptop, so he started for a food place with something that would interest Ryan... maybe they could go to a candy emporium so Ryan could go nuts over the amount of jelly beans in one place and the fans would love it because they had already showed how much the tiny guy liked the candy.

He researched for at least two hours, writing down phone numbers and email addresses before he pushed away from his desk, taking off his glasses before he flopped down onto his bed, hiding his face on the pillow. Shane thought of taking a nap, give his body another chance to rest. He was getting up to slip under the covers when a text alert startled him.

_Ryan: I'm going to check on you, don't try to keep me out, remember I've got a key._

Shane groaned and sat up again, running a hand through his hair. Maybe he could wash his face before his friend arrived. He thought of texting back, but like Ryan had said, there was no point, he said he would be here and he was going to be here.

When he stepped in the bathroom and took the conscious decision of looking at himself he noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and he had some bags underneath them. With a sigh he splashed his face with cold water and combed a little through his hair before he reached for his towel to dry his hands. Hopefully he didn't look too worse for wear.

Ryan must be close if he texted him so he might as well just go wait in the living room, maybe check if he had something to drink to offer his friend. He made a beeline to his kitchen, opening the fridge and humming approvingly when he found at least 3 things to offer. That was good, and if not and Ryan was staying long enough they could order something. 

He was back at the living room when he heard keys on the door, a smile tugging at his lips as he sat down on his couch.

"Hey Ryan, couldn't resist the Madej charm for much longer, uh?" Shane turns to where his friend is standing, a bag carefully cradled in his hands.

"Shut up, Shane, I was worried... you almost never take the day off, what happened?" Ryan said as he walked over the couch.

Shane gave him a grin as his friend walked closer with a frown, quickly setting down the bag and reaching to touch his forehead before sitting down.

"You got a fever... and your eyes are red... Shane-" he said with a worried voice "please tell me that you didn't work on the laptop, you're sick! You need to rest, work can wait... Jesus, Shane, have you at least stayed hydrated?"

Shane looks down, shrugging "my head hurts but it's okay, I found at least five places for Weird Wonderful, you're gonna love them" he looks up, finding Ryan's face a mix of worry and wanting to laugh, an expression that usually was reserved for when Shane did his bits on 'haunted locations'.

"Shane..." he sighs, clearly trying to make a point "okay, never mind, just... unwrap that bag, I got you soup, I'll go get something to drink" he gets up, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Do you have food for yourself? I bet you haven't eaten since lunch" Shane does as he's told, taking the bowl out, careful not to mess up and spill soup everywhere

"You're right, my last meal was lunch, but I didn't have enough time to stop for something else before your food got cold" Ryan says as he walks out of the kitchen with two glasses of juice and a spoon "but it's okay, I'll eat whenever I get home"

"Bullshit, you came all the way here... order something and I'll pay it, go ahead, or I'll venmo you the money" he takes off the lid of the bowl and takes a sip of the chicken soup, humming softly "thank you" he adds.

Ryan almost complains but his stomach grumbles and he sighs shaking his head, a gesture that Shane has come to associate with him doing something so stupid that Ryan was a bit over it. But then he nods, grabbing his phone and starts typing and browsing and Shane grins because it's a battle won.

They stay mostly in silence while Ryan picks his food, and in that time Shane consumes half of the bowl of soup, leaning over to Ryan and mumbling as he adds some food for himself before he turns back to his meal.

It's good, Shane likes that Ryan took the time to visit him and even brought him food, he likes the banter when he tries to find out Shane's research for Weird Wonderful, and he likes how despite the upset tone when talking about how Shane worked when he should have been resting Ryan still laughs at the deflecting jokes that Shane throws on his way. The whole situation makes him feel better already.

Then the food arrives and Ryan puts on a movie while Shane's goes for his glasses, and both of them forget for a while the whole reason of Ryan being there and they just enjoy themselves, making dumb jokes and completely ignoring the movie in favor of making the other laugh.

When the movie is over and there's no more food left Ryan drags Shane to the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards to attempt to give him herbal tea.

"Forget it, Ryan, I'm sure I don't have any herbal tea, I'll just take another painkiller before bed and tomorrow I will be as good as new, and just in case I'll put eye drops in my bag so they don't get all red again, okay?" He smiles at his friend, hoping that it's enough and Ryan will quit the mother hen role.

"You promise?" He turns around, leaning on the counter "because if not I swear to God I'll drag you back here if you show up sick" Ryan says with a menacing glint on his eyes.

Shane nods "absolutely..." he bites back the joke he has, because this quiet moment is nice and for once he can allow some emotion, just this once "I'll let you know first when I wake up, yeah?"

Ryan nods with a smile, playing with the mug he had pulled down to make the tea "well, I think my job here is done" he shrugs

Shane shrugs back "you're kicking yourself out, if you wanna stay longer feel free to do so"

"Shane, you need to rest, it's better if I go and you go back to bed" Ryan smiles "you say we'll see each other tomorrow, so, you won't have a chance to miss me too much" he winks.

"Fair enough" Shane laughs "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he watches Ryan push away from the counter, walking past him back into the livingroom to pick up his stuff

"Yeah, man, I really hope you feel better tomorrow, it sucks when you're sick" he almost pouts and Shane has to hold back a laugh, just nodding.

"Feeling's mutual buddy, work is not the same when you're not there, I've no one to bother"

"Oh of course you would say that, you-" he chuckles "I'm not gonna get mad at you while you're sick, you got until midnight, Madej"

"Is that a challenge? I can do a lot with that time" he taps his fingers to his chin, earning another chuckle from Ryan as they shuffle to the door.

His friend opened the door first and stalled a little on the frame, looking around and outside for a couple seconds before he stepped into Shane's space and gave him a hug.

"Take care big guy, see ya tomorrow" he mumbled before pulling away.

Shane had barely returned the hug before he was gone, walking away to the stairs, turning around once to wave to him, getting a wave back, before he disappeared down the steps. Just then Shane closed the door, locking it behind him and turning off the lights as he went.

He got back into bed and picked his phone again, checking some stuff while he made time to check if Ryan had arrived home safely. When the text popped up he smiled, sending back a pic of him in bed with a thumbs up.

_Shane: see ya tomorrow, don't let the bedbugs bite_

_Ryan: go to sleep, its getting late_

_Shane: you're awake too_

_Ryan: yes yes, but I just got home and I'm not sick, so take that painkiller and go to sleep._

Shane wants to complain, but Ryan is right, so he gets up, takes the pill and then snaps a picture of him drinking some water. By the time he's laying down, Ryan has already sent a picture of himself in bed.

_Ryan: I'm going to bed now too, so you won't be able to talk to me_

_Shane: I can talk to other people_

_Ryan: .... just go to bed, Shane_

Third time is the charm apparently, because he puts his phone down with a sigh, leaving his glasses on the table before he lays down, stretching under the blankets. When he's comfortable a smile creeps into his lips, despite everything this was a very good day.


End file.
